


Xiuris

by xiubeans



Series: XOXO (Xiuharem) [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looses her cool whenever Minhae is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xiuris

Kristina never concerned herself with the ever rising popularity of Kim Minhae. Although she was cute, small in structure, and perfection rolled up into a girl, she merely kept her distance and focused on school and driving her basketball team forward in winning. She was team captain, after all. It wouldn't do for them to be crushed by little teams if they were the third best female basketball team in Seoul. Still, it was hard to concentrate on dribbling a ball while sprinting full speed down a court when you know your crush is watching you from the stands.

"Why is Minhae here?" A fellow teammate by the name of Joonhee jogs up to Kristina, chest heaving and high ponytail swishing behind her. "Last time I checked, there were no boys here."

Kristina shrugs, wiping sweat from her brow. "She just wants to watch us practice. Ignore her."

Ignoring Minhae is exactly what Kristina doesn't do. She looks over her shoulder every now and then, letting teammates playing the opposing team steal the ball and dribble it past her without much of a fuss. Several girls from across the court shout for her to concentrate. By the time practice is over, she's hot from the constricting heat and flustered that she failed to look cool in front of Minhae. Joonhee pats her on the back and tells her that tomorrow's practice will go better.

"Kristina!" Minhae calls. She waves her arm in the air and clambers down the steps to reach her.

"Gotta go," Joonhee says with a cheerful smile and walks away just as Minhae approaches the tall girl. She barely reached Kristina's chest.

"Minhae," Kristina gulps. She fiddles with the charms attached to her cell phone, telling herself to act cool and normal. She takes a deep breath and plasters on the usual indifferent expression on her face. "What's up?"

"Today's practice wasn't so bad. You looked distracted though," Minhae comments innocently. Her hands were folded in front of her as she twisted her hips a little, the short uniform skirt fluttering around her legs. She wasn't doing that on purpose now, was she?

"I haven't been getting a lot of sleep," Kristina lies.

"I see. You should get some more sleep." Minhae peers up at Kristina and blinks a few times as if to look past the stony face Kristina has. She adds, "But you kept looking at me. Are you sure I'm not the one distracting you?"

"You're not distracting me. You're just...really aesthetically pleasing to the eyes," Kristina mumbles.

"Do you mean I'm pretty?" Minhae blinks (cutely) and smiles.

"That's not what I'm trying to say–well, you are pretty–I mean," the taller female rambled, losing her cool facade. She stops mid-sentence to put together a clever reply.

"You're cute."

"I–huh?"

Minhae smiles. "I said, you're cute." She rocks back on her heels, hands now clasped behind her back. "Would you be interested in a date with me later this week? Sunday, perhaps?" Kristina stands there, body stunned in surprise. Minhae patiently waits for a reply, which comes out in a stutter.

"B-but there are a lot of attractive boys out there. Like Luhan and Yixing."

"Frankly, I'm not interested in them. I'm more into girls." Minhae pushes away short bangs away from her face, the sweet smile still on her lips. "Anyways, about that date. How about we go for lunch? We can meet at my house at eleven."

"Sure. I'd like that," said Kristina.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow, then. Come sit with me at lunch behind the gym." Minhae starts to walk off then backtracks, grabs Kristina by the collar of her basketball uniform and pulls her down for a quick kiss. Before she can say anything, Minhae is already making her way out of the gym.


End file.
